


Need Any Help?

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Need Any Help? (GabrielxReader)Gabriel needs some help cleaning his wings out.





	Need Any Help?

You were a lucky hunter for not just being alive, but being able to work and live in one city, instead of traveling around the country like most do. You managed to work nights and weekends at a local bar as a bartender which also gave you an edge when trying to figure out what the latest monster was. People liked to talk to bartenders and apparently archangels too. As one night a familiar face popped by with sad eyes and a need to drown out some bad memories. 

Gabriel had fell along with the other angels and needed a place to hide, from who, you didn’t know as he figured it was best if you stayed out of it. He didn’t want to put you in danger. You didn’t push him and enjoyed his company and sassy remarks. You missed him since the last time you meet when you worked with the Winchesters. Dean and Sam may have hated him, but you thought his tricks were funny. So, he moved into your apartment that looked over a park in the city, with two bedrooms, one bath, with a nice layout that provided enough space for both of you. 

After a long shift at the bar you came home to your apartment to find the place littered with golden feathers. It looked as if someone plucked a couple of chickens in the living room and kitchen. You called out to Gabriel, only to hear a couple of grunts coming from the bathroom you shared. 

“Gabe, you okay?” 

More grunts and then something large hit the ground. You rushed to the door and flung it open to find the archangel laying on the floor on his stomach with six golden wings filling the space above. They were pressed against the ceiling, too large for the small room, with feathers scattered all around with more falling from his wings. They had lost their shine and looked frail from the fall, but still managed to impress you.

“Are you okay?” You repeated, not sure what to do or think.

Gabriel gave you a sheepish smile and proceeded to tuck his wings in and stand up. “Just molting...a lot more than usually.” He paused and looked away. “Probably because of the whole locked out of heaven crap.”

You walked over to him and brought his chin up, so his golden sugar brown eyes stared into your (e/c) eyes. “It’s okay.” Then you looked around on the ground. “But what exactly are you doing?”

“Just trying to brush through my wings to get rid of all the loose feathers. Sorry about the mess. It’s just a little bit harder than I thought.” 

“Give me the brush.” You held out your hand and he seemed hesitant, but he handed the brush over. “Now turn around.” 

“Well look at you taking control.” He sang as he turned around. You had to move back more so his wings wouldn’t hit you. Even though he folded them in they were still large, especially since he had six. 

You looked his wings over, trying to figure out where to start. “Well, my mom always said start top to bottom.” With one hand you gently eased his top left wing to its full length and started to brush from the base to the outer tips. A shiver went down Gabriel’s spine as you started. At first you were worried that you were hurting him, but he told you to continue. Once down with both of his upper wings you moved on to the middle ones when he shivered again. You paused before continuing. As you got to the base of the other middle wing Gabriel let out a low moan. 

“Gabriel?” You tried to look over his shoulder to see his face. His eyes were closed. “I can stop if….”

“No, no…” His eyes shot open. “It’s just been a long time since anyone has touched my wings...it feels nice. Please don’t stop.” You smiled to yourself as being the one getting to do this. Gabriel let out some more moans as you finished his other wings.

Once done you proceeded to gather all of his feathers into one big pile in the living room on the coffee table. Gabriel tucked his wings away and sat next to you on the couch. Both of you stared at the pile trying to figure what to do with it. 

“So…that’s a lot more than I thought it’d be. Reminds me of raking leaves. Could always just jump in it.” You giggled. 

“Now hold up, my feathers are not like some ugly dying leaves.” Gabriel frowned and his face grew serious. “Keep them.” 

“All of them?”

“No. Not all, but at least one.” He picked out a feather that still had some shine to it and handed it over to you. “Keep this one.”

“Why? Planning on going somewhere?” The feather was silky smooth. As you looked closer you noticed some light brown mixed in with the gold.

“I think it might be time for me to move on.” His serious tone brought you back to the situation in heaven and all the fallen angels. 

“Where you gonna go?” You played with the feather more with your fingers, not wanting to look at him.

“Somewhere else so you’ll be safe.”

“Safe from what?”

“(y/n)....”

“Yea, yea. You want to keep me safe. But, who is going to keep you safe Gabe?” Your eyes met.

“I’m the trickster. I’ll think of something.” His confidence didn’t help your concern for him. “Come here.” He pulled you in for a hug and he clung to his shirt. He gave you soft kisses on your head and then pulled your face up to look at him. “I’ll be back. Just can’t have anyone coming to hurt you. I don’t think I could live with myself.”

“I’m going to hold you to that you know.” You snuggled closer to him. “Tonight though, can we just enjoy tonight together?” 

“Sure kiddo.”


End file.
